1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vibration generating devices have been mounted in portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a game machine, a personal digital assistant, and the like. Particularly, a failure of the portable electronic device may be generated due to an unexpected short-circuit in a state in which the vibration generating device is mounted in the portable electronic device.
In addition, it is necessary to facilitate matching between the vibration generating device and set components at the time of mounting of the vibration generating device in the portable electronic device to thereby improve property, productivity, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the vibration generating device according to the prior art. As shown, in a vibration generating device 1, connection units 14 electrically connected to each other are formed on a disk type substrate member 12 positioned on a bottom surface of an upper case 11 to apply a power, thereby making it possible to allow surface mounting to be performed.
However, in the case of the vibration generating device having the above-mentioned structure, which is a structure for simply applying a power, since the connection unit 14, which is a power applying part, is exposed to the outside, when the connection unit 14 contacts the other surrounding set components, a short-circuit is generated to thereby cause a failure of the portable electronic device.
In addition, since there is no a method for fixing the vibration generating device to the set components, which is important in mounting, the vibration generating device may be separated from the set components during treatment or operation.
Further, the connection unit 14 is positioned on the bottom surface, such that deformation due to pressing at the time of contact may be generated and a mounting state may not be confirmed with the naked eye.